A conventional navigation system displays a character, by using a font selected by a user. A navigation system described in Patent Document 1 has three display modes (Japanese kanji mode, Japanese romaji mode, and Japanese katakana mode); characters are displayed based on the mode a user selects.
The conventional navigation system is assumed to be used only in one country (e.g., Japan), not in other countries (e.g., China, Taiwan); this system cannot display characters used in other countries. Thus, a navigation system for a certain language region is manufactured to contain a specific font used in the certain language region. This may cause a problem on design or costs.                Patent Document 1: JP-H9-16075 A        